


Narnia

by geomjeongsun



Series: whispers between the sheets [2]
Category: Dreamcatcher (Korea Band)
Genre: F/F, Slight Choking, Smut, leash, masturbating?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:34:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23910136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geomjeongsun/pseuds/geomjeongsun
Summary: She had not planned for this to happen.It was supposed to be an easy prank.Wait in the closet and jump out a while after Bora enters the room.It didn't exactly go as planned.
Relationships: Kim Bora | SuA/Lee Siyeon
Series: whispers between the sheets [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1862854
Comments: 14
Kudos: 147





	Narnia

She had not planned for this to happen.

Siyeon had, for once, been home earlier than Bora and wanting to surprise her girlfriend had not told her about it. Food had been prepared, hidden in the fridge between some other containers so it wouldn't be too obvious and she had cleaned up the apartment as well as she could. The second she had heard Bora's telltale loud steps echoing in the staircase leading to their apartment she had sprinted to their walk-in closet, deciding to hide there.

It was supposed to be an easy prank.

Wait in the closet and jump out a while after Bora enters the room.

It didn't exactly go as planned.

When her girlfriend came in her dress shirt was already open, cheeks flushed. Siyeon observed her, through a thin crack of the closet's doors, followed how Bora quickly took off her pants and seemed to hesitate for a short second before clipping off her bra as well, carelessly throwing it to the side, leaving her in nothing but her shorts and still opened, white dress shirt. 

Siyeon felt dirty watching her.

But she didn't know if it would be more awkward to jump out now or keep waiting.

The older woman turned around and Siyeon got a perfect view of her front, her breasts just barely hidden by the white fabric. Just seeing Bora in this unclothed state, hair messy from agitation, had her unconsciously rub her thighs together. Bora smirked and Siyeon's heart dropped, thinking she had been caught. She was already thinking of a way to explain herself, ready to apologize for secretly watching her but Bora targeted the small dresser, near their bed, instead. 

Siyeon's eyes widened, knowing about its contents.

Sure enough, Bora swiftly opened the upper drawer, rummaging through the items orderly sorted before pulling out two Siyeon couldn't quite make out. Her interest was piqued and by now her underwear a wet mess, the fabric clinging onto her skin, shifting against her in surprisingly pleasant ways. She bit her tongue to keep herself from moaning out loud. She couldn't and didn't want to stop herself from watching. 

She heard a clasp fastening and when Bora turned around once more she finally saw what Bora had pulled out. A simple, black choker wrapped her throat, the dark leather a high contrast against her pale skin and red hair. Siyeon choked up when she noticed the leash attached to the choker by the single silvery ring on its front. Bora tugged on the leash herself, once, twice, before letting out a satisfied yet high pitched sigh. Her blush had traveled from her cheeks, spreading out over her chest and coloring her ears in a bright, glowing red.

"This should be enough," her murmur went through Siyeon's body like molten chocolate.

She shifted where she crouched, her hand flying up to her mouth when her thighs rubbed against each other. She was getting more excited with every passing heartbeat, her wetness for sure having seeped through her soaked underwear and into the wide shorts she loved to wear at home. Her inner, perverted side was ready to explode from the sight in front of her.

Bora took out her phone.

Siyeon suddenly realized what was happening and quickly fished out her own phone out of her back-pocket, swiftly turning the brightness down and muting all sound so she wouldn't reveal herself just yet. Her eyes were fixed on the dim screen, waiting, begging, for the inevitable notification to arrive faster. She looked up again, hearing the softest moan coming from Bora. 

Her girlfriend stood in the middle of the room, head tilted to the side, and leash firmly between her teeth. One hand held her phone high above her head, ready to snap yet another picture whilst her other just barely covered the pinkish area of her nipples. Siyeon almost groaned in disappointment when Bora turned around, deciding for another background and thus turning her backside to her instead. 

She turned her attention back to the phone in her trembling hands, anticipating the message. Sure enough, the little icon popped up in the top corner of her screen and she was embarrassingly quick to swipe it down, opening the text she had received. 

It was a single picture, no caption, no nothing.

Just Bora's alluring eyes looking up at her through thick lashes, that beautiful red spread all over her. Siyeon's mouth went dry when she let herself stare at the leash. Her hands were begging to touch it, tug on it and have Bora at her mercy. Her eyes traveled further, passing the delicate necklace with a small bird pendant from their last anniversary, and rested just where her small hand covered her breast. Siyeon licked her lips, practically feeling the soft skin on her mouth if she imagined it enough.

She was so focused on the picture she had received that she never heard the bed creak when Bora laid down, nor how she shifted around into yet another position. She was so surprised by the second notification suddenly plopping up that she nearly lost her balance, having to reach out and support herself so she wouldn't fall. Shaky fingers reached out and slowly pulled the bar down, tapping on the new message. Heat pooled in her belly, her stomach tightening from the feeling. It was indeed a second picture, Bora now lying in bed, a suggestive smirk on her face. The leash was securely wrapped around her arm, gently tugging, but with enough force to obviously slightly choke herself. But it was the caption that brought Siyeon to her knees. 

Come and make me howl, Wolfie.

In simple, bold letters.

So innocently displayed in black against the white of her screen.

Her hand had unconsciously sneaked under her shorts and underwear, feeling the stickiness and heat. She was teasing herself, eyes, and mind entirely focused on the picture in front of her. She had completely forgotten about Bora lying on the other side of the closet's doors. Her middle finger traced circles around herself, dipping lower to collect some wetness from her entrance before coming back up again, teasing her clit. She licked her lips over and over again, the pressure in her belly steadily increasing. The caption, those words, repeatedly echoed in her mind, spoken in Bora's high-pitched yet seducing voice she tended to use for situations like these. She pushed her middle finger in, mouth falling open in a silent moan when she let her fingertip graze over her inner walls. 

It was too much and not enough at once. 

Siyeon spread her thighs more, still kneeling on the clean floor of their closet, repeatedly pushing her finger inside of herself just to pull it out shortly after. She kept her finger straight, only barely entering, no matter how much she craved to slip a second one inside, to repeatedly curl them against the rougher patches of her walls. 

It wasn't enough, would never be. 

But she liked the tease, liked to slowly build herself up, be built up to infinity without it ever being just enough. And yet she felt herself getting closer and closer. Her breathing hitched and she didn't know how much longer she would be able to fully keep quiet. She contemplated putting her phone down, to close the picture and allow her mind and fantasy to take over and bring her over the edge. Her hand was shaking to the point she could barely make out Bora's features. Nothing but her piercing eyes were clear. 

A moan slipped past her lips when the palm of her hand accidentally ghosted over her clit.

She froze on the spot, heart beating incredibly loudly, almost painfully pounding against her ribs. 

It was then she fully realized what she was doing. Dread and disgust filled her. She slowly slipped her finger out of herself, hating how good the friction felt and stared at her glistening finger in disbelief. Her hips rolled forward, chasing for more pleasure and she willed herself to stay still. She threw one last glance at the picture and pocketed her phone, steeling herself for what she was about to do. 

Siyeon slowly stood up, still trying to be quiet, and put her hands on the closet's doors, ready to push them open and reveal herself. Her heart was still pounding like crazy, both from the anxiety of what would happen next and the immense excitement. She felt everything. The slight soreness was a constant reminder of what she had been doing, secretly and hidden. Her hand pushed forward, slowly opening the wooden door. 

It didn't creak, thankfully.

"Siyeon," Bora's sudden moan was muffled by a pillow.

And Siyeon was baffled.

One second she was ready to slap herself on the forehead and in the next, she was greeted by the possibly most sinful sight of her life. Bora lay on top of their blankets, face buried in the pillow. She was on her stomach, only the back of her thighs and legs visible, her dress shirt covering her upper body entirely. What took her breath away was seeing Bora's hips continuously rise, the perfect, round curve of her butt high in the air before quickly thrusting down, a long guttural moan coming from the mop of hair. 

Siyeon stood completely frozen in her spot.

She gulped, feeling the somewhat dimmed flame inside her flare up and instantly turn into an inferno.

Bora hadn't noticed her, still quietly panting into the pillow and repeatedly thrusting onto what Siyeon assumed to be her fingers. The sound of her erratic breathing filled the otherwise quiet room. Siyeon was in a trance, simply staring at her rising backside, waiting for Bora to thrust down once more. She was more than ready to jump into the bed with her and take over, to feel her soft skin under her fingertips. Bora shifted on the bed, her hips stuttering, and she gasped. Her free hand balled the pillow, pulling herself closer with every single movement of her wrist and roll of her hips. Siyeon noticed the tension in her body, how her thighs trembled from the effort, how her skin glistened with sweat. Siyeon stood, open-mouthed, and continued to stare at Bora pleasuring herself.

"Bora," her whisper was unintentional.

Bora stilled. Her head whipped around into the direction in which Siyeon was standing in, nervously fidgeting with her hands. She froze seeing Bora's confused and unfocused eyes on her. The arousal shone through so very obviously, her body still moving with a mind of its own. 

"I'm sorry I wanted to prank you but then you came in and it would've been awkward because you were already half-naked and so beautiful and hot and then I got that picture and I kind of forgot where I was and I am really sorry I don't know what got into me please forgive me," Siyeon rushed out in a single breath, not daring to look Bora in the eye.

Bora simply laughed.

"Siyeon we're quite literally going to marry next month, please don't tell me you got shy because you saw me unbutton my shirt. It sounds like a fun story but tell me later," Bora raised her hips, moaning when her fingers slipped out and slowly pushed them back in, tongue lolling out from pleasure, "Will you keep watching me or join in?"

"What if I want to watch?"

Bora mewled hearing Siyeon's husky voice, her hips trembling.

"Sit up."

The command cut through Bora like a freshly sharpened sword. She whined in protest but ultimately sat up, albeit slowly and wobbly. Even as she pushed herself up with the arm that had previously held her pillow, her other hand was still moving in between her legs, her back arching down when she rubbed her walls in a certain way. She looked at Siyeon, a challenge in her eyes. Siyeon raised her brow, not one to give up and Bora quickly stopped, plopping down on the bed's edge, frustrated. Her core still pulsated, beating as strongly as her heart inside her ribcage. She felt some of her wetness cover the sheets underneath her.

Siyeon slowly walked closer to the edge of the bed and stopped right between Bora's knees, looking down at the already shorter woman. She reached out and held her chin, tilting her head up so she could look at her face. The leash hung limp, falling somewhere onto Bora's muscled thigh. 

Confidence took over Siyeon, a wide smirk widening her lips.

"How much time did you spend, thinking about sending those pictures," she leaned down a bit, pressing Bora back enough for her to need her arms to support herself.

"Since this morning," Bora sheepishly admitted.

"Were you thinking about this, too?" 

Siyeon grabbed the leash, pulling Bora up enough for her to feel the strain of the leather against her neck.

"Yes," she choked out.

Siyeon pulled her head closer to her hips, free hand threading through the dark-red hair, massaging her scalp as Bora panted for air, leaning her head against Siyeon's lower belly. The somewhat sweet smell of Siyeon's arousal entered Bora's nose and she closed her legs, trying to relieve some of the pressure and need. She had been more than close when Siyeon stopped her. Siyeon took a moment to decide her next move. She still felt a bit bad but also couldn't deny the pulsing feeling at her core. Biting her lip, she let go of Bora and swiftly pushed down her own shorts and underwear, kicking the pieces of clothing away with her feet. She heard Bora's sharp inhale from the sudden movement and gripped her hair again, pushing her even closer to the apex of her thighs. A pleased sigh escaped her lips when she felt Bora's cool breath against her burning skin.

"Be good and eat me out, princess."

Bora didn't wait for her to tug at the leash and leaned in herself, kissing Siyeon's thighs, slowly moving closer. The position was somewhat awkward, Siyeon's thighs trembling from the effort to keep her up whilst Bora's tongue worked magic on her clit. Siyeon threw her head back, moaning from the feeling of Bora's tongue swiping over her and pulled the leash back a bit, pressing her girlfriend even closer to herself. She couldn't take it any longer and lifted one of her feet to rest on the bed, next to Bora. The new angle allowed her much more access, Bora gripping her thigh and butt to stabilize herself. 

Siyeon was back to where she had stopped, the coil winding more and more with each flick of Bora's tongue. The position itself, the dirtiness of the entire situation, almost left her a moaning, trembling mess, barely able to hold herself up instead of simply collapsing on top of Bora. The vibrations of Bora's moan against her sent shivers up her spine and she had to bite her tongue so she wouldn't outright scream when her tongue dipped into her entrance. Siyeon lost control of her hips, starting to uncontrollably grind and roll them against the head between her legs.

She shouldn't have looked down when she finally tumbled over the edge, the sight of Bora's head between her legs spiking up yet another wave of arousal within her. Bora just kept licking, swiping her tongue all over Siyeon's soft skin, helping her ride out her high. Even though she had grown sensitive, almost too sensitive for the continuous pressure against her skin, Siyeon didn't want it to end yet, liking the feeling of Bora's warm tongue on herself.

Only when Bora pushed back against her hand, signalizing she wanted to sit up again, did she let go of her hair. Siyeon fell after Bora, stabilizing herself on her shoulders, her entire body heaving and shaking from the aftershocks and need of air.

"That was," Siyeon gasped in more air, willing her lungs to calm down.

"Hot," Bora finished her sentence, licking Siyeon's wetness from her lips.

Siyeon leaned down and kissed Bora, tasting herself on the other's tongue. Bora took her lower lip between her own, lightly sucking on it, having always been a more oral person. Siyeon groaned a bit from pain when Bora's teeth broke the skin on her lip, a few drops of blood drizzling from the cut. She pulled back and wiped it from her mouth, trying to get rid of the metallic taste.

"Sometimes I'm convinced you are a vampire."

They both chuckled and Siyeon leaned her head on Bora's knee, somewhat unceremoniously settling onto the ground. She spread Bora's thighs further, staring at the pink, glistening skin in front of her eyes.

"I told you I'd watch," she whispered, licking over her lip and slightly grimaced at both the stinging pain and taste of blood, "Go on."

Bora's eyes widened but she nevertheless slowly moved her hand between her legs, two fingers slowly rubbing circles over her clit. She was already wet, from both fingering herself before and pleasuring Siyeon, her fingers gliding over her skin with barely any resistance. Siyeon tensed and kept staring, watching every single movement of Bora's hand.

"You like watching me." 

It wasn't a question. 

"You know I'm more of an observer in life. And you're just so," Siyeon ripped her gaze from the two glistening fingers to look up at Bora's big, doe-like eyes, "so beautiful."

Siyeon turned her head to press her mouth against Bora's thigh, lovingly kissing the soft skin near her knee.

"Of course I like looking at you, I love you."

Bora was done teasing herself, Siyeon's soft words sparking yet another flame inside her. She quickly slipped two of her fingers inside of herself, instantly curling them up against the rougher patch of her walls. The leash hindered her in throwing her head back, the leather material of the choker strong against her throat, choking her just right. 

She knew it wouldn't take long for her to come. With all of the stress from choreographing for some famous artist, her body was more than ready to relax. Bora peeked down, past her nose, and locked eyes with Siyeon. The latter quickly averted her own, continuing to stare at the way Bora's fingers pushed inside. Something about Siyeon's gaze pushed Bora to move even faster, the stretch from her fingers leaving her panting against nothing but air. 

Siyeon clenched her thighs.

Bora moaned her name.

Siyeon couldn't take it anymore and reached out to touch Bora's breast, needing to hold onto Bora somehow, to touch her. She gently swiped over her hardened nipple, rubbing gentle circles around the pinkish skin. Bora rolled her hips stronger and faster against her fingers and Siyeon squeezed her breast. With a final twist of her nipple, a flick of her wrist, and kiss on her thigh, Bora came, loudly moaning Siyeon's name. She didn't have the energy to keep moving her fingers, simply sitting frozen from the force of her orgasm with nothing but Siyeon's warm hand on her breast grounding her. She let herself fall back onto the bed, Siyeon no longer holding her up with the leash, and whimpered when her fingers slipped out. The feeling sent yet another spike of arousal through her and she tightened her thighs around Siyeon's shoulders.

"Still a pillow princess," Bora lazily smirked up at her, ever teasing.

"I know what you're trying to do, princess," Siyeon softly bit her lip, careful of the cut.

"Well, is it working?"

Siyeon stood up and leaned over Bora, kissing her. She sat on the bed, leaning back against the headboard, and gestured for Bora to crawl onto her lap. She tugged on the leash, once more firmly sitting in her hand, and pulled Bora closer. 

Bora straddled her hip, the dim room's lights reflecting off of her skin. Her dark red hair spilled over her shoulders in a bloody cascade. Siyeon leaned in and pressed a few kisses on her collarbone, slowly traveling up to her ear, softly biting her lobe. She kept nibbling on her skin, every so often poking out her tongue to lick over it, and simply enjoyed Bora softly grinding on her, rolling her hips against her own, over and over again.

She leaned back again, a sudden thought entering her mind. Siyeon blushed but grabbed Bora's hand with her own, looking at the two still wet fingers. She pulled her hand up, Bora following her and allowing her to move her hand however she wanted to, and gently rested the two fingers on Bora's lower lip. Bora's eyes widened, not having expected her move. Her blush deepened, matching Siyeon's own as she slowly parted her lips. Siyeon pushed Bora's hand deeper into her mouth, watching her lips slowly close around her fingers. Bora moaned from deep within her chest when she tasted herself. She ground down harder, pressing herself against Siyeon's slightly raised thigh. Siyeon pushed Bora's fingers back in, guiding her hand and never changing her rhythm. She used her other hand to slightly tug on the leash, prompting yet another whimper from Bora.

Bora's hips just kept moving faster, Siyeon's thigh wet from her arousal. She let go of Bora's hand and nodded, signaling for her to keep going, and slowly moved her hand over Bora's body. She glid over her chest, softly teasing her breast but ultimately slid down until the reached the spot between her thighs. Siyeon slowly moved her fingers closer to Bora's entrance, coating them with the liquid before dipping in. Bora slowly sat down, strong thighs on either side of Siyeon's hips, lowering herself onto the two fingers awaiting her. She was wet enough from her orgasm for Siyeon to easily slip inside her, pushing her fingers all the way in to the brim, twisting them around a bit. They were longer, filling her up in a way only Siyeon could. Bora lost all strength and fell forward resting her head on Siyeon's shoulder and weakly held onto her neck. She pushed herself down, the white dress shirt sticking onto her skin, and whimpered every single time she felt Siyeon's fingers rub against her walls. 

For once she was glad Siyeon had taken off her acrylic nails, her usual claws wouldn't have been too pleasant.

Blue hair covered her vision and she hid deeper in Siyeon's neck, nuzzling her skin with open-mouthed kisses. She was a panting mess, every single nerve in her body running on overdrive from the signals rushing from her core up to her brain. Siyeon added a third finger, feeling that Bora was needy for more. Her hand crept under the sticky shirt, up to her back, gently rubbing up and down, her fingers effortlessly gliding over the smooth skin. Siyeon tilted her head to the side, whispering into Bora's ear, her voice deep and husky, rumbling within her chest.

"Do you really think this was all, princess?"


End file.
